


【双黄/磊渤】家常布鹅烹饪指南

by raine_528



Category: Go Fighting
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_528/pseuds/raine_528
Summary: 鹅的多口味料理





	【双黄/磊渤】家常布鹅烹饪指南

黄磊，一名演员，也做过多年电影学院的表演老师。他从小在剧院里长大，对表演有一份独特而深厚的情感，这份感情尤其体现在话剧上。几年前，黄磊与几个好友一起在乌镇创办了乌镇戏剧节，为了支持并鼓励话剧和话剧表演者、导演，比起奖项，这样更能给他满足感和成就感。但年近不惑，黄磊越发意识到生活和家庭的重要，然而，让他无奈的是那个同样在演艺圈里的爱人……

今天的事情也不算太多，黄磊整理好接下来的几个通告消息，了解了一下产品和广告词，差不多傍晚就准备回家了。路过商场时，黄磊思考了一下。好像家里的菜不太多了，今天刚好那谁终于舍得离开剧组回家了，应该去买点食材。  
黄磊步入超市，买了一些新鲜蔬菜和肉，在离开前，他不经意看到水果区正在推广新鲜水果，各类水果号称刚从产地运送来的，确实看起来健康又美味。黄磊舔了舔嘴唇，挑着最饱满的选了点牛奶草莓、车厘子、提子，还有自己去年突然喜欢上的、酸甜可口又汁水丰沛的小西红柿。（获得草莓、车厘子、提子、圣女果）


End file.
